February 9
Events * 474 - Zeno crowned as co-emperor of the Byzantine Empire. *1555 - Bishop of Gloucester John Hooper is burned at the stake. *1621 - Gregory XV becomes Pope, the last Pope elected by acclamation. *1775 - American Revolutionary War: British Parliament declares Massachusetts in rebellion. *1788 - The Habsburg Empire joins the Russo-Turkish War in the Russian camp. *1822 - Haiti invades the Dominican Republic. *1825 - After no presidential candidate received a majority of electoral votes, the United States House of Representatives elects John Quincy Adams President of the United States. *1861 - American Civil War: Jefferson Davis is elected the Provisional President of the Confederate States of America by the Confederate convention at Montgomery. *1870 - The U.S. Weather Bureau was established. *1885 - The first Japanese arrive in Hawaii. *1889 - The United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) is established as a Cabinet-level agency. *1895 - William G. Morgan invents volleyball. *1900 - Davis Cup competition is established. *1904 - Battle of Port Arthur *1920 - By the terms of the Svalbard Treaty, international diplomacy recognizes Norwegian sovereignty over Arctic archipelago Svalbard, and designates it as demilitarized. *1922 - Brazil becomes a member of the Berne Convention copyright treaty. *1934 - The Balkan Entente is formed. *1942 - World War II: Top United States military leaders hold their first formal meeting to discuss American military strategy in the war. * 1942 - Daylight saving time goes into effect in the United States. *1943 - World War II: Allied authorities declare Guadalcanal secure after Imperial Japan evacuates its remaining forces from the island, ending the Battle of Guadalcanal. *1945 - The Battle of the Atlantic the HMS Venturer sinking U-Boat 864 off the coast of Norway. *1950 - Second Red Scare: Senator Joseph McCarthy accuses the United States State Department of being filled with Communists. *1960 - Joanne Woodward receives the first star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. *1962 - Jamaica becomes independent nation within the Commonwealth of Nations. * 1964 - The Beatles make their first appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show, performing before a "record-busting" audience of 73 million viewers. *1965 - Vietnam War: The first United States combat troops are sent to South Vietnam. *1966 - The NHL announces its intended expansion that will double its size. *1969 - First test flight of the Boeing 747. *1971 - The 6.4 on the Richter Scale Sylmar earthquake hits the San Fernando Valley area of California. * 1971 - Satchel Paige becomes the first Negro League player to be voted into the Baseball Hall of Fame. * 1971 - Apollo program: Apollo 14 returns to Earth after the third manned moon landing. *1973 - Biju Patnaik of the Pragati Legislature Party elected leader of opposition in the state assembly in Orissa, India. *1975 - The Soyuz 17 Soviet spacecraft returns to Earth. *1986 - Comet Halley reaches perihelion, its closest approach to the sun, during its second visit to the solar system in the 20th century. *1991 - Voters in Lithuania vote for independence. *1994 - Vance-Owen peace plan for Bosnia and Herzegovina is announced. *1995 - Space Shuttle astronauts Bernard A. Harris and Michael Foale become the first African American and first Briton, respectively, to perform spacewalks. *1996 - The Irish Republican Army declares the end of its 18 month ceasefire shortly followed by a large bomb in London's Canary Wharf. *2001 - The American submarine [[Wikipedia:USS Greeneville (SSN-772)|USS Greeneville]] accidentally strikes and sinks the Ehime-Maru, a Japanese training vessel operated by the Uwajima Fishery High School. Births *1533 - Shimazu Yoshihisa, Japanese samurai (d. 1611) *1645 - Johann Aegidius Bach, German violistian (d. 1716) *1666 - George Hamilton, British soldier (d. 1737) *1748 - Luther Martin, American patriot (d. 1826) *1756 - Karel Blažej Kopřiva, Czech composer (d. 1785) *1763 - Ludwig I, Grand Duke of Baden (d. 1830) *1769 - Susette Gontard, the beloved of the poet Friedrich Hölderlin (d. 1802 *1773 - William Henry Harrison, President of the United States (d. 1841) *1775 - Farkas Bolyai, Hungarian mathematician (d. 1856) *1781 - Johann Baptist von Spix, German scientist (d. 1826) *1783 - Vasily Zhukovsky, Russian poet (d. 1852) *1789 - Franz Xaver Gabelsberger, German inventor of the stenography (d. 1849) *1800 - Hyrum Smith, American religious leader (d. 1844) *1814 - Samuel Jones Tilden, 28th Governor of New York (d. 1886) *1830 - Abd-ul-Aziz, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1876) *1834 - Felix Dahn, German author (d. 1912) *1839 - Silas Adams, American lawyer and politician (d. 1896) *1846 - Wilhelm Maybach, German automotive designer (d. 1929) * 1846 - Whitaker Wright, English mining tycoon (d. 1904) *1865 - Mrs. Patrick Campbell, British actress (d. 1940) * 1865 - Erich von Drygalski, German geographer, geophysicist, and polar scientist (d. 1949) *1874 - Amy Lowell, American poet (d. 1925) *1880 - Lipót Fejér, Hungarian mathematician (d. 1959) *1885 - Alban Berg, Austrian composer (d. 1935) *1891 - Ronald Colman, English actor (d. 1958) *1892 - Peggy Wood, American actress (d. 1978) * 1892 - Tommy Treichel, American professional wrestler (d. 1936) *1895 - Hermann Brill, German politician (d. 1959) *1897 - Charles Kingsford Smith, Australian pilot (d. 1935) *1901 - Brian Donlevy, Irish actor (d. 1972) * 1901 - James Murray, American actor (d. 1936) *1902 - Gertrud Scholtz-Klink, German women's leader (d. 1999) *1906 - André Kostolany, stock market expert and speculator (d. 1999) *1909 - Heather Angel, British actress (d. 1986) * 1909 - Carmen Miranda, Brazilian actress (d. 1955) * 1909 - Dean Rusk, United States Secretary of State (d. 1994) *1909 - Harald Genzmer, German composer *1910 - Jacques Monod, French biochemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1976) *1914 - Gypsy Rose Lee, American dancer (d. 1970) * 1914 - Ernest Tubb, American singer (d. 1984) * 1914 - Bill Veeck, American baseball executive (d. 1986) *1915 - Lennard Pearce, English actor (d. 1984) *1916 - Tex Hughson, American baseball player (d. 1993) *1922 - Kathryn Grayson, American actress *1922 - Jim Laker, English cricketer (d. 1986) *1923 - Brendan Behan, Irish author (d. 1964) *1925 - Burkhard Heim, German physicist (d. 2001) *1926 - Garret FitzGerald, 7th Taoiseach of the Republic of Ireland *1928 - Frank Frazetta, American illustrator * 1928 - Rinus Michels, Dutch football coach (d. 2005) * 1928 - Roger Mudd, American journalist *1930 - Garner Ted Armstrong, American evangelist (d. 2003) *1931 - Thomas Bernhard, Austrian playwright and novelist (d. 1989) * 1931 - Josef Masopust, Czech footballer *1932 - Gerhard Richter, German painter *1933 - Loris Azzaro, French fashion designer (d. 2003) *1934 - John Ziegler, former NHL Commissioner *1936 - Clive Swift, British actor * 1936 - Stompin' Tom Connors, Canadian country singer *1939 - Barry Mann, American singer * 1939 - Janet Suzman, South African actress *1940 - Brian Bennett, British musician (The Shadows) * 1940 - J. M. Coetzee, South African author, Nobel laureate *1941 - Sheila Kuehl, American actress *1942 - Carole King, American singer *1943 - Barbara Lewis, American singer and songwriter * 1943 - Jonny Nilsson, Swedish speedskater * 1943 - Joe Pesci, American actor * 1943 - Joseph E. Stiglitz, American economist, Nobel laureate *1944 - Derryn Hinch, Australian media personality * 1944 - Alice Walker, American writer *1945 - Mia Farrow, American actress * 1945 - Gérard Lenorman, French singer *1946 - Séan Neeson, Northern Irish politician * 1946 - Vince Papale, NFL player *1947 - Carla Del Ponte, Swiss UN prosecutor * 1947 - Joe Ely, American musician *1949 - Judith Light, American actress *1950 - Richard F. Colburn, American politician *1952 - Danny White, American football player * 1952 - Mookie Wilson, American baseball player *1953 - Ciarán Hinds, Northern Irish actor * 1953 - Gabriel Rotello, American television documentary producer *1954 - Christopher Gardner, American entrepreneur * 1954 - Kevin Warwick, Cyborg Scientist *1955 - JM J. Bullock, American actor * 1955 - Charles Shaughnessy, British actor *1957 - Gordon Strachan, Scottish football player and manager *1958 - Chris Nilan, National Hockey League player * 1958 - Cyrille Regis, English former footballer *1960 - Holly Johnson, British singer (Frankie Goes to Hollywood) *1961 - John Kruk, American baseball player * 1961 - Jussi Lampi, Finnish musician and actor *1962 - Anik Bissonnette, Quebec ballet dancer (Les Grands Ballets Canadiens) *1963 - Brian Greene, American physicist * 1963 - Travis Tritt, American singer *1965 - Igor Malkov, Russian speedskater * 1965 - Julie Warner, American actress *1966 - Ellen van Langen, Dutch athlete *1967 - Todd Pratt, American baseball player *1969 - Jimmy Smith, American football player *1968 - Alejandra Guzmán, Mexican singer *1970 - Glenn McGrath, Australian cricketer *1971 - Sharon Case, American actress * 1971 - Johan Mjällby, Swedish footballer *1972 - Crispin Freeman, American voice actor *1973 - Svetlana Boginskaya, Soviet gymnast *1974 - Amber Valletta, American model *1975 - Viktor Chistiakov, Russian-born Australian athlete *1976 - Charlie Day, American actor * 1976 - Vladimir Guerrero, Dominican baseball player * 1976 - Georgios Korakakis, Greek footballer *1977 - Eric Lai, Canadian Industrialist, born in Taiwan *1978 - Airton Daré, Brazilian racing driver * 1978 - Daniel Mann, British television commentator *1979 - David Gray, English snooker player * 1979 - Akinori Iwamura, Japanese baseball player * 1979 - Irina Slutskaya, Russian figure skater * 1979 - Zhang Ziyi, Chinese actress *1980 - Angelos Charisteas, Greek footballer * 1980 - Shelly Martinez, American wrestler *1981 - Joël Camathias, Swiss racing driver * 1981 - John Walker Lindh, American Taliban fighter *1982 - Ami Suzuki, Japanese singer *1983 - Mikel Arruabarrena, Spanish footballer *1984 - Han Kyung, Korean singer Super Junior * 1984 - Dioner Navarro, Venezuelan baseball player *1985 - David Gallagher, American actor *1986 - Princess Raiyah bint Al Hussein, of Jordan *1987 - Magdalena Neuner, German biathlete * 1987 - Joe O'Cearuill, Irish footballer *1989 - Wu Chia-ching, Taiwanese pool player * 1989 - Gia Farrell, American singer *1990 - Camille Winbush, American actress *1996 - Jimmy Bennett, American actor Deaths *1011 - Bernard I *1199 - Minamoto no Yoritomo, Japanese shogun (b. 1147) *1450 - Agnès Sorel, mistress of King Charles VII of France (b. 1421) *1555 - Rowland Taylor, English pastor (executed) (b. 1510) *1619 - Lucilio Vanini, Italian philosopher (b. 1585) *1640 - Murad IV, Ottoman Sultan (b. 1612) *1675 - Gerhard Douw, Dutch painter (b. 1613) *1709 - François Louis, French general (b. 1664) *1751 - Henri François d'Aguesseau, Chancellor of France (b. 1668) *1752 - Fredric Hasselquist, Swedish naturalist (b. 1722) *1777 - Seth Pomeroy, American gunsmith and soldier (b. 1706) *1782 - Joseph Aloysius Assemani, Syrian orientalist (b. 1710) *1803 - Jean François de Saint-Lambert, French poet (b. 1716) *1857 - Dionysios Solomos, Greek poet of the Greek national anthem (b. 1798) *1874 - Jules Michelet, French historian (b. 1798) *1881 - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Russian novelist (b. 1821) *1891 - Johan Jongkind, Dutch painter (b. 1819) *1906 - Paul Laurence Dunbar, American poet (b. 1872) *1940 - Eugene Bleuler, Swiss psychiatrist (b. 1857) *1951 - Eddy Duchin, American musician (b. 1910) *1957 - Miklós Horthy, Hungarian admiral (b. 1868) *1960 - Alexandre Benois, Russian artist (b. 1870) * 1960 - Ernő Dohnányi, Hungarian pianist, conductor and composer (b. 1877) *1966 - Sophie Tucker, Russian-born actress (b. 1884) *1969 - Gabby Hayes, American actor (b. 1885) *1973 - Max Yasgur, American farmer (Woodstock Festival) (b. 1919) *1976 - Percy Faith, Canadian musician (b. 1908) *1977 - Sergey Ilyushin, Russian aircraft designer (b. 1894) *1978 - Costante Girardengo, Italian cyclist (b. 1893) * 1978 - Julio Jaramillo, Ecuadorian singer (b. 1935) *1979 - Dennis Gabor, Hungarian physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1900) *1981 - Bill Haley, American musician (Bill Haley & His Comets) (b. 1925) *1984 - Yuri Andropov, Soviet politician (b. 1914) *1989 - Osamu Tezuka, Japanese manga artist (b. 1928) *1991 - James Cleveland, American gospel singer (b. 1931) *1994 - Howard Martin Temin, American geneticist, Nobel laureate (b. 1934) *1995 - J. William Fulbright, American politician (b. 1905) * 1995 - David Wayne, American actor (b. 1914) *1997 - Brian Connolly, Scottish singer (Sweet) (b. 1945) *1999 - Bryan Mosley, British actor (b. 1931) *2001 - Herbert Simon, American economist, Nobel laureate (b. 1916) *2002 - Princess Margaret of the United Kingdom (b. 1930) * 2002 - Vicente Sardinero, Spanish baritone (b. 1937) *2004 - Claude Ryan, Canadian newspaper director and politician (b. 1925) *2006 - Freddie Laker, British airline entrepreneur (b. 1922) * 2006 - Nadira, Indian actress (b. 1932) *2007 - Hank Bauer, American baseball player (b. 1922) * 2007 - Ian Richardson, Scottish actor (b. 1934) Holidays and observances *Saint Ansbert of Rouen *Saint Maron's Day - Lebanon *Saint Apollonia, patron saint of dentists and dental technicians *February 9 External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- February 09